The present invention relates to an oscillation circuit which is suitable for a MOS FET integration.
An oscillation circuit comprising a MOS FET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an MOS IC oscillation circuit) not requiring a high precision for the oscillation frequency is disclosed, for example, in "an article on Integrated Circuit C.sup.2 MOS", 2nd edition, on page 450, published by TOKYO SHIBAURA ELECTRIC CO. LTD., 1976, July. The MOS IC oscillation circuit described in the book uses three terminal pins for connecting external parts. It is desirable, however, for the integrated circuit that required terminal pins be minimal in number.